


Draco Malfoy and the Time he Almost went to a Wedding

by Nonbinary_dude_chillin



Series: Harry Potter Song Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4am song fic, I need help, M/M, i don’t know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_dude_chillin/pseuds/Nonbinary_dude_chillin
Summary: Sorry if this is bad. This is the product of a 4am song fiction. It’s my first one. Please don’t hate. My brain was fuzzy at 4am.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913374
Kudos: 15
Collections: Drarry





	Draco Malfoy and the Time he Almost went to a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fiction to the song Parents by Yungblud. I do not own any of the characters or the song. I will put the lyrics right below this.
> 
> Blah!  
> I was born in a messed up century  
> My favorite flavored sweets are raspberry amphetamines  
> I bought a car, Beretta age sixteen  
> I brush my teeth with bleach  
> 'Cause I ain't got time for cavities  
> My daddy put a gun to my head  
> Said if you kiss a boy, I'm gonna shoot you dead  
> So I tied him up with gaffer tape and I locked him in a shed  
> Then I went out to the garden and I fucked my best friend  
> 'Cause my high hopes are getting low  
> Because these people are so old  
> The way they think about it all  
> If I tried, I would never know  
> My high hopes are getting low  
> But I know I'll never be alone  
> It's alright, we'll survive  
> 'Cause parents ain't always right  
> Drop a toaster in my bath, watch my mum and dad laugh  
> See a thousand volts go through the son they wish they never had  
> They told me casual affection leads to sexual infection  
> But it's hard to get an erection when you're so used to rejection  
> Yeah, the teacher fucked the preacher, but then he had to leave her  
> Had to wash away the sins of a male cheerleader  
> "Hi! Nice to meet ya, " got nothing to believe in  
> So let me know when my breathing stops  
> 'Cause my high hopes are getting low  
> Because these people are so old  
> The way they think about it all  
> If I tried, I would never know  
> My high hopes are getting low  
> But I know I'll never be alone  
> It's alright, we'll survive  
> 'Cause parents ain't always right  
> Tick, tock, stop the clock  
> Because I got the feeling that I'm gonna get shot  
> Tick, tock, stop the clock  
> Because I got the feeling that I'm gonna get shot  
> My high hopes are getting low  
> Because these people are so old  
> The way they think about it all  
> If I tried, I would never know  
> My high hopes are getting low  
> But I know I'll never be alone  
> It's alright, we'll survive  
> 'Cause parents ain't always right

Draco sighed and leaned on Harry's arm. This was just great. Just absolutely amazing.

He held the letter from his father in his hand. He didn’t want to go. But was there any point in arguing? His father still had a hold on him. Whether Draco liked it or not.

It was four years after the war and the entire Malfoy family had been pardoned; Minister Shacklebot had been kind. He even let Draco join the Auror Department with Harry. But that didn’t stop his mother from getting a divorce.

Draco was proud of her. She had changed her last name back to Black, and asked Draco if he wanted to do the same. He had declined saying that he was still proud to be a Malfoy. Fortunately Narcissa had respected his choice.

Other than his birthday three years ago, Draco hadn’t seen his father at all. And now he was holding a wedding invitation for ‘Lucius Malfoy and Kohianna Welt’s wedding.’ He really did not want to go.

“You don’t have to go you know.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. 

“But I do. I’m still afraid of what he’ll do to me. He’s done some nasty things that even the Ministry hasn't caught. He would beat my mom if she didn’t agree with him.”

Draco shuddered, and he heard a sharp intake of breath from Harry. This was a terrible thing to think about right now, but he went on.

“She would beg him not to join the Dark Lord. But he wouldn’t listen. Mother still has scars. Mental and physical. She did nothing to deserve it. But father was just out of control.”

A single tear slid down Draco’s face and onto the bed. He buried his face further in Harry’s shoulder, and Harry ran a calloused hand through Draco’s platinum hair.

It was a while before either of them spoke, but Harry broke the silence.

“What did he do to you?”

Draco hesitated.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Draco’s chapped lips.

“No. I want to tell you. But I’m worried for you. Because he did some pretty shitty stuff. If he found out that I told you…”

“I’ll be fine. You obviously need to get this off your chest. But start from the beginning, I want to know how to help you.”

Draco nodded and heaved a sigh.

“I was born in a messed up century. My favorite flavored sweets were raspberry and amphetamines. I bought a car at age 16.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

Draco huffed, but this was where it got dark. “I brushed my teeth with bleach cause I didn’t have time for cavities.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up but he didn’t say anything.

“My daddy put a gun to my head, he said ‘if you kiss a boy I'm gonna shoot you dead.’”

Harry’s jaw dropped, and Draco smirked knowing to make him even more shocked,

“So I tied him up with gaffer tape, and I locked him in a shed. Then I went out to the garden and I fucked my best friend.”

Harry’s eyebrows creased, “But… I thought… Blaise…”

“Your so idiotic sometimes Harry. Remember that time you came over to the Manor after the war, and it just sort of happened? Well I counted you as my best friend at that point.”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, okay. But why did you? I never asked.”

“‘Cause my high hopes are getting low, because these people are so old. The way they think about it all, if I tried I would never know. My high hopes are getting low but I know I’ll never be alone.”

Harry smiled, “It’s alright, we’ll survive. ‘Cause parents aren't always right.”

Draco knew what he was about to say would wipe the grin right off his face.

“Drop a toaster in my bath, and watch my mum and dad laugh. See a thousand volts go through the son they wish they never had.”

Harry’s smirk vanished and his eyes welled.

“They told me, casual affection leads to sexual infection. But it’s hard to get an erection when you're so used to rejection.”

Draco winked at Harry, which caused him to laugh through his tears.

But Draco wasn't done yet. “The teacher fucked the preacher, but then he had to leave her. Had to wash away the sins of a male cheerleader. ‘Hi nice to meet you!’ Got nothing to believe in. So let me know when my breathing stops. ‘Cause my high hopes are getting low, because these people are so old. The way they think about it all, if I tried I would never know. My high hopes are getting low but I know I’ll never be alone.”

Harry gave him a timid smile, “It’s alright, we’ll survive. ‘Cause parents aren't always right.”

Draco lay limp in Harry’s arms and finally finished with the story. And Harry buried his nose in Draco’s hair.

His voice was muffled when he asked, “You alright?”

“Yeah. Just a bit in shock. This letter says I was supposed to respond yesterday.”

“Well then respond now.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“I want you to be safe.”

“But do you want me to go?”

“I don’t want you to get hurt by your dad.”

“Do. You. Want. Me. To. Go?”

Harry sighed recognizing defeat. “No. I don't want you to go.”

Draco nodded cheerily and got to his feet.

“But,” Harry continued, “I don’t want you to feel forced to stay here.”

Draco rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly, “Of course I don't want to go. I just wanted to know if you would have the guts to make me go.”

Harry scowled, as Draco walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

“Don't worry. I won’t break his heart. I’ll be nice in my letter!” He waved said letter over his shoulder, and heard Harry smack his head on the wall. Draco laughed; he knew exactly how to get under Harry’s skin.

“What letter?”

His heart flipped and he spun around.

Lucius Malfoy was standing right behind him. His wand pointed directly at Draco’s throat.

Shit.

His own wand was still in the room with Harry. But how did Lucius get in here anyway?

“F-Father…” he stammered.

“What letter!” Lucius growled digging the point of his wand into Draco's neck.

“I- I was just about to respond to your letter.”

“It said to RSVP a day ago!” Lucius spat, “I assume you're going. So I can just take that back.” Lucius reached for the letter, but Draco held it to his chest.

“No father, I’m not going.”

“WHAT!?” Lucius bellowed. He looked outraged. A crazed look in his eyes. He obviously wasn't in his right mind.

“I’m not going.” Draco responded firmly. His confidence growing.

“I can make you go, you know. I notice you don’t have your wand on you.”

‘I will in a second.’ Draco thought. Harry had been hiding in their room waiting for orders to assist him. Their Auror training really came in useful for this situation.

“Tick, tock. Stop the clock, because I got the feeling that I’m gonna get shot.”

‘Tick tock’ were the code words for ‘help’, and ‘stop the clock’ were the code words for ‘I need my wand.’

Draco noticed Harry nod and disappear back in the room.

Luckily Lucius did not, “What is this ‘stop the clock’ business? I’m not going to shoot you,” He grinned nastily, “But the Imperious Curse will do.”

Draco's eyes widened, and he said, a little more urgently this time, “Tick tock, stop the clock. Because I got the feeling that I’m gonna get shot.”

“EXPELLIARMUS!” 

Harry’s shout came from behind Lucius. His wand flew away from Draco’s neck. Harry threw the Hawthorn wand to Draco, and they both pointed the weapons at, the now disarmed, Lucius.

Harry’s eyes narrowed as Lucius put his hands in the air, surrendering.

“Leave. Now. Unless you want to face Azkaban again for breaking and entering.” Harry growled, “I doubt they’d be so lenient this time. And just so you know, Draco is not going to your wedding.”

Lucius glared down at him, but recognized his defeat. Harry thrust Lucius’ wand back, but kept his own firmly fixed at Draco’s father’s chest.

Before he Apperated away, Lucius took one last jab at Draco.

“Seem’s the Golden Boy had to save your pitiful arse again. Pathetic.”

Then Lucius disappeared, leaving Draco to collapse in Harry’s arms one more. He started softly sobbing into Harry's shoulder. How they made it to the couch, he wasn't sure.

They sat down on the soft material, and Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, softly kissing Draco on the top of his head.

“My high hopes are getting low. ‘Cause these people are so old. The way they think about it all. If i tried I would never know. My high hopes are getting low. But I know I'll never be alone.”

Harry laughed softly, “It’s alright we’ll survive. Cause parents aren't always right.”


End file.
